The closest prior art we find is U.S. Pat. No. 5,230,524, issued to Jackson on Jul. 27, 1993. Improvements in our present invention include:                fail safe manually operated wheel brakes        ten degree angled foot rests to prevent a patient from trying to stand and thereby tipping the vehicle        a holder for an oxygen cylinder or flower pots        two holders for drip bags or hanging clothes        greater manuverability over slight obstructions        increased tray and under seat storage space        a quick connect leg rest for orthopedic use        improved sanitation by elimination of seat cushions        simplified assembly by molding in two major pieces that are assembled with six bolts.        